


The Traits of an Angel

by TheWritingBisexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clint is a good dad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I just needed some closure ok, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nate is precious and wants his ketchup, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, everyone is sad but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingBisexual/pseuds/TheWritingBisexual
Summary: After Clint is reunited with his family, he needs to tell Nate that Natasha isn't coming home.





	The Traits of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame ruined me, so here's this.

It was just a simple question. One that Clint had been dreading to be asked. He knew it was coming, but it still did not seem real. None of this did. Five long years without his family, and now Clint gets to tell them they lost a part of theirs, too.

“Where’s Auntie Nat?” Nate asked, his big brown eyes blinking up at Clint. He was holding a worn burgundy teddy bear, named Walrus, despite the fact it didn’t look anything like the mammal. Natasha had encouraged that name. She had told Nathaniel that a name doesn’t have to define what you see, that a name given with love is more important. 

Clint sent Laura a look. The same look when they embraced on the farm. The one that made his eyes shine. They had won, for a cost. Laura runs her fingers through Nathaniel’s mop of brown hair before she leaves the two boys on their own. They had told Cooper and Lila already, deeming it easier with them, their age. They would understand. But Nate? He was still young. So young, and innocent and—Clint cleared his throat. 

“Come on, Bud, come sit here.” The father sends him a smile, patting his knee as he sat down on the worn couch. It creaked with the weight. Nate climbs up, awkwardly, all arms and legs that were still working on coordination. Clint lets out a breath, rubbing a hand over Nate’s warm cheek. “Auntie Nat and I, you know we fight the bad guys, right?”

“Yeah! You save the world! But it’s a secret. I can’t tell anybody.”

Clint smirked, letting out a soft chuckle before he shakes his head a little. “Nate, Auntie Nat got hurt this time. She was fighting the bad guys, like we always do, but she had to—” Clint lets out a shaky breath, unafraid to show emotion, his tears begin to fall. “She saved me, made sure I would come home to you, and Lila and Cooper and momma.” He paused to compose himself. It fails. “Auntie Nat has gone to heaven.” 

Nate was quiet, tilting his head to the side and looking at his father’s tears. Silently, he handed over Walrus. “He makes me feel better when I’m sad. You can have him for a while… But I might need him back.” He said quietly, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Clint’s neck. It only made Clint sob harder, holding his son like a lifeline. 

It hadn’t sunk in yet, not for Nate. Clint hoped he had been clear enough. But his worries soon soothed as he felt tears against his neck and Nate pulled back a little to look Clint in the eye. “Is Auntie Nat an angel now?” The young boy asked, holding the weight of the world in his deep brown eyes. 

“Yeah, Nate. That’s exactly it. She’s watching down on us, so you gotta eat your vegetables, otherwise Auntie Nat won’t be happy.” He joked, a sad smile on his lips. “And she still loves you very much, okay, kiddo?” Clint runs a hand through his son’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Nathaniel’s lower lip wobbles, and he swallows, reaching for Walrus but only taking hold of one arm as he rests his head against his dad’s chest. “Maybe we can share.” He said.

And they do.

 

Over the next coming days, Nate doesn’t eat his vegetables, and Clint’s sure it’s because he hopes he’ll see Natasha stride in through that door and shovel the peas into his mouth. Lila and Cooper are subdued, and Laura’s overcompensating but crying into her pillow when nobody is looking. 

“Come on, Bud. You’ve gotta eat your greens.” Clint tried to entice him with a game of catch tomorrow, but he just wasn’t interested. 

“Just one carrot, please, baby?” Laura bargained. 

“Yeah, Nate,” A smooth voice calls from the door, and Natasha strides in, that signature smirk on her lips. It would look like a normal Sunday dinner if it wasn’t for the tears in her eyes. “Listen to your mother.” 

The table erupted, Lila rushing over and smashing herself against Natasha in a warm hug, Cooper coming a close second. Laura’s crying and Clint is too as he gets over there and pulls her into a fierce hug. 

Nathaniel smiles to himself, still sitting at the table, looking down at his food. And he finally takes a spoonful of peas. He knew she wasn’t really gone. Dad had said Auntie Nat was an angel now. But Nathaniel had a secret; he knew she already was one the whole time.

Angels had distinctive traits. They gave the best hugs and kisses, and they told the best jokes. 

And angels always, always came back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave her dead. Don't ask how she got there, how she's still alive, but she is and they're playing happy families, okay?   
> Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot.   
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos'. Or follow me on Tumblr @ heronatasha  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
